


sewoon and the no good, very annoying cold

by shibecafe



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drabble, Gen, sick witch sewoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: Rule one of being a witch is that you don’t let non-magic people find out about your magic, unless it’s utterly unavoidable or you’re planning to marry the fuck out of them. Sewoon doesn’t plan to marry Youngmin, nor has there ever been an unavoidable situation where he would have to reveal his magic in the 3 years he’s known Im Youngmin.





	sewoon and the no good, very annoying cold

**Author's Note:**

> [sadly hands you this short drabble] please enjoy this thing i wrote in 15 minutes as a warm up exercise, and will likely never finish because it WAS just a warm up

Sewoon wakes up with a sore throat and a pounding headache. It’s not uncommon for that to happen at this time of year, during finals when his sleep schedule is wrecked by studying and when his diet takes a turn for the worst, consisting mostly of leftover takeout and ramen. 

So, being sick is fine, usually. Usually he can rest for a few days and bounce back without going past the achey, sneezy part of the cold. But now he can’t rest - too preoccupied by making sure he passes his exams and that Youngmin doesn’t find out he’s sick. 

If Youngmin found out he’s sick, he would be over at Sewoon’s apartment right away, fretting and mothering Sewoon. The fretting and mothering isn’t what Sewoon is averse to, honestly! When Youngmin does that to him, he feels nothing but vague frustration and fondness. Sewoon just doesn’t want Youngmin around his apartment. 

If Youngmin walked into his home, he would see all the evidence of Sewoon’s magic. The animated furniture, the sentient plants, the bubbling potions that line the walls; seeing it would probably make Youngmin have a conniption. Sewoon doesn’t want that to happen.

Rule one of being a witch is that you don’t let non-magic people find out about your magic, unless it’s utterly unavoidable or you’re planning to marry the fuck out of them. Sewoon doesn’t plan to marry Youngmin, nor has there ever been an unavoidable situation where he would have to reveal his magic in the 3 years he’s known Im Youngmin.

So, in conclusion, Sewoon is sick and he’s worried now that it’s going to get really bad and force Youngmin’s mother hen instincts to make him barge in. 

Sewoon’s own personal nightmare. 

He rolls out of bed with a cough and his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His living room is kind of dusty, and the air makes his nose itch uncontrollably. Abruptly, he sneezes. To his left there’s a loud crash as a gust of wind whips through the room. 

Sewoon frowns. His cold is already bad, if he can’t control his magic when  _ sneezing _ . He huffs and trudges into the kitchen. He’s past the point of being able to make a potion to fix the cold, so he resigns himself to three (or more, if he’s unlucky) days of quarantine before he can venture into the world again. 

He opens Instagram while his breakfast cooks itself, absently scrolling through his feed before his phone pings with a text. 

** _gwanghyun _ ** ** _   
_ ** r u coming to lunch today 

** _sewoon_ ** ** _   
_ ** can’t. am sick with a cold. Tell everyone sorry i’ll b in quarantine for a few days lol

He clicks the device shut and settles into the bar stool that sits at the end of his counter. Breakfast - some sliced fruit and honey covered toast - make their way in front of him. A good day of rest, here Sewoon comes. 

Of course, his day of rest is interrupted by a knock at his door around one that afternoon. Both unsurprised and annoyed, Sewoon assumes that it’s Gwanghyun visiting to berate him for getting sick. 

With a sigh, he wraps himself in a blanket and opens the door. His cup of warm tea floats along beside him, bobbing happily. Much to his shock and horror, it’s not Gwanghyun at his door, but a certain Im Youngmin. 

“What.” Sewoon blinks at Youngmin, mind blank. “Sewoon. Why is your mug floating in midair?” 

Sewoon is fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes)!!!!!!


End file.
